No it isn't
by Tourmaline20
Summary: My take on how Harry should have reacted in GOF when Ron complains about not having any money. Short one-shot I've had in my head for a while with just a slight touch of slash to top it off.


No it isn't

Short one-shot I've had in my head for a while, Harry has a strong reaction to Ron's statement in GOF about how 'nice' it is to have money.

"No." Ron said shortly, "why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

"What Gold?" said Harry

"The Gold I gave you at the quidditch world cup," Said Ron, "The Leprechaun gold I gave you for my Ominocluars. In the top box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry had to think for a moment before he realized what Ron was talking about."

"Oh…."he said, the memory coming back to him at last. "I dunno….I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand wasn't I?"

They climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the great hall for lunch.

"Must be nice," Ron said abruptly when they had sat down and started serving themselves roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, "To have so much money you don't know if a pocket full of galleons goes missing" (Rowling, J.K.; 2000, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, page 345).

Harry put his knife and fork down then looked Ron straight in the eye and said, "No it isn't." Ron looked up and Harry continued, "It isn't nice, because you know something Ron, gold doesn't take care of you when you're sick. Gold doesn't help you with your problems, gold doesn't pick you up and tend your injuries when your hurt, gold can't help you solve a problem your working on, gold can't give you advice, gold won't hold you when you cry, or if you've had a nightmare, gold doesn't make you your favorite dishes on your birthday, and gold sure as Hell can't help you deal with the crazy, wonderful, day-to-day stuff we all have to face. Family does all of that Ron and no matter how much gold I have I'll never be able to buy myself a family!"

Harry had stood from his place at the Gryffindor table, as he'd talked Harry's voice had risen until he was literally shouting at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the hall was staring at him, but frankly he didn't care. Harry was so bloody sick of Ron complaining about money problems all the time that he simply couldn't take it anymore. Harry sucked in a breath and continued, "Ron you spend all of your time complaining over and over again about how you're families broke, and you're so damned obsessed with the one small thing you don't have that you can't see what you do! Damn it Ron, "

Harry took a deep breath and placed a shaky hand on his chest as he said (rather desperately), "I would give every last knut I own to have a family like yours. You think not having money sucks, well try not having a family. Ron you have no idea, absolutely no idea. How incredibly difficult and lonely it is not to have that kind of help and support there for you when you need it the most. I have never had anyone around to look after me or take care of me until I came to Hogwarts, I basically raised myself and I spent my whole childhood watching other people with their families and wishing I could have that, but I can't and I never will."

Harry closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, he didn't care that every single eye in the great hall was now on him, he didn't care that he would never hear the end of this, he didn't care that he was bearing his soul in front of the whole school, all he cared about was knocking some sense into Ron's thick head. Harry looked up and said, "Ron, you have no idea how incredibly lucky you ,you've grown up knowing that no matter how bad things get or how tough life is you'll always have someone there to help you, someone you can fall back on, even if it's just someone whose there to listen to you and be sympathetic to what you're going through. You've always had brothers to play with, and fight with, to spend time with, and share things. I've never had any of that, the Dursley's never cared if I was doing well or not, they never cared about how I was doing in school they never cared if I needed help, or was wick, or hurt, or in trouble (unless it affected them and their perfect life)."

Harry waved his arms saying, "My entire childhood I was pushed to the side and ignored, I never got to do any family activities or was included in anything. Hell, I was 11 the first time I ever went to the zoo. And you think having a vault full of galleons changes that? It doesn't Ron, money doesn't solve everything. In fact it doesn't even solve most things, everyone acts like if they just had a little bit more money then all their problems will just disappear, but that isn't true. Money can not give you what you need to survive Ron, all it does is buy you things you can live without. And maybe someday if you pull your head out of your ass and actually look up you'll see all the beautiful, wonderful, oh so precious treasures you have, and stop bloody complaining about the one small useless thing you don't. So to answer your question Ron, no it isn't nice to have so much money that I don't notice if a handful of galleons goes missing, because no matter how much money I have it'll never _ever_ be enough to replace what I lost 13 years ago. And as angry as I am at you right now, I pray to God almighty you never know that pain yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I have some homework to do."

Harry turned and left the hall, by now Ron was hunched down low in his seat, his face the same vivid read as his hair. Ginny, Fred, George, most of the other Gryffindors', Cedric Diggroy, Ernie McMillan, and a number of other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all glaring daggers at Ron, who seemed to be trying to disappear into the bench he was sitting on. Hermione gave Ron a truly scathing look and stood, following Harry out of the hall. As Hermione left the room Ginny smacked Ron hard upside, the head, "Well done you insensitive lout, he's your best friend and you treat him like that. Damn it Ron you know better you stupid, greedy, little prick. You wait until mom hears about this, she'll have your head." Then Ginny stood and rushed out of the hall after Harry and Hermione.

Fred and George both snorted and said, "Well done blockhead." then trotted off together with Neville following close behind.

By this time only the top of Ron's flaming head was visible at the top of the table, Ron stood and left quickly without eating a single thing (which was indeed a first for him) and then he to left. Once Ron was out the great hall exploded into talk and babble. The students were so consumed with discussing what had just happened no one noticed the staff; Dumbledore looked older than anyone had ever seen him while McGonagall looked furious. The head of Gryffindor was staring daggers at the Headmaster, several of the other teachers looked upset and Professor Snape sat rigidly in his chair with a look that was some strange combination of anger, confusion, self-loathing, and (for some unknown reason) failure. As the students continued to talk the staff began to pick themselves up and slowly started restoring order. Everyone knew that this moment would change everything about the so called 'savior' from now on.

Hphphphphphphphphph

Harry sat in his favorite spot, the rock at the edge of the lake where he'd always sit when he was dealing with something and needed to get his head in order. As Harry sat he thought about Ron and how made the bloody idiot made him sometimes, Harry could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. Ron spent all his time complaining about money, how he hated being poor, how much it sucked not to have enough galleons to buy new robes and all of that rubbish. Harry was bloody sick of it, he knew perfectly well how difficult it was to have nothing. Yes, his parents had left him with a small fortune, but Harry hadn't even known that money existed until he was 11, he had grown up wearing his cousins old clothes, he'd never had toys or school supplies of his own, hell he'd never even had his own bedroom. It was either his cupboard, or the Dudley's second bedroom never something that was just for Harry.

Harry had told Ron all of this, Ron knew what Harry' childhood had been like, but Ron didn't seem to think of that when he complained about Harry having money while he didn't. As Harry's thoughts swirled in his head he heard several pairs of feet coming up behind him. Harry didn't even have to turn around to know who was there, "Hello Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Nev."

The small group sat in a circle around Harry while Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around Harry who leaned into her embrace. Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny all placed comforting hands on Harry's shoulders. Hermione asked, "How are you Harry?"

Harry sniffed slightly, "annoyed. I know Ron doesn't mean to do it, but all he seems to do when he's around me is complain about money, he never seems to care about how other people are feeling or what someone else is going through, not even me. I know what it's like not to have money, the Dursley's never gave me a thing growing up, but even though I never had any toys, or clothes of my own that never bothered me as much as not having anyone who was really there for me you know?"

Neville squeezed Harry's shoulder tighter and said, "It's never easy, not having your parents around. I've been lucky, I've always had my Gran and all my great aunts and great uncles as family, but even so I still miss my Mum and Dad, and there are times I really wish I had them in my life even with everyone else I have. I can't imagine what it would be like not to have anyone at all."

Harry leaned into Neville, one of the only people who could truly empathize with his situation, and said, "thanks Nev. And for what it's worth it means a lot to hear that. I just wish Ron would stop bothering so much about money and look at how bloody lucky he is. I would give almost anything to have a family like yours." Harry looked Fred, George, and Ginny in the eye as he said this.

George punched Harry playfully on the shoulder and said, "Harry mate, you do have a family like ours. You may not have been born a Weasley, but you are one now, and nothing will change that not even Ron being a prat."

Harry smirked as Fred said in a mock serious tone, "Although, I have to say we need to do something about that hair." And he ruffled Harry's hair as he did so looking questioningly at Harry as he did so, "Yep, definitely got to fix it, no self-respecting Weasley would sport such a dark color, you're going to have to go read to fit in little brother."

Harry gave a laugh that was half a sob, hearing those words meant more to him than he could possibly explain. Harry lunged forward and pulled Fred and George into a hug, (causing their head to knock together as he did so), "Thanks guys."

Fred rubbed Harry's back, "Anytime little bro, anytime."

Harry didn't know how long he sat there with the people he loved the most, but eventually Harry wiped his eyes and stood, "let's go. I need to get something to eat." Harry was starting to feel slightly light headed, which he knew from his childhood, was a sign of needing to eat, but he didn't want to go back to the Great Hall after what just happened.

To Harry's surprise Neville came up and put an arm around his shoulder, "How about we go down to the kitchens? Hermione told me about meeting your friend Dobby down there and I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting us some food."

Harry grinned at the idea, "Brilliant Neville." And walked off to the kitchens feeling better than he had, Harry's mind was starting the settle and the sharp focused anger he'd felt towards Ron was beginning to dissipate, along with the pain of sorrow Harry had felt when he'd let his own self-pity come out after shouting at Ron. Harry often missed his parents, and felt sorry they were not a part of his life, but he didn't usually broad over it and having all those feelings churned up by Ron and his stupid complaints had caused a momentary jab of self-pity within Harry.

Harry couldn't help feeling slightly weak at the thought of wallowing in his own misery. The others seemed to sense his thoughts and Hermione said, "Harry, there's nothing wrong with feeling upset with Ron or with what happened, it's o.k. to be angry and it's o.k. to be sad."

Fred and George both punched Harry in the shoulder causing him to grunt loudly as George said, "Mione's right mate, it's o.k. to feel sorry for yourself once in a while."

Fred piped up, "Yeah, we all do it. You'll be alright mate."

Harry nodded as he tickled the pear on the picture of the bowl of fruit causing it to swing open, "Thanks guys."

Harry walked into the kitchen and a small creature instantly ran up and hugged Harry's middle, "Harry Potter sir!"

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he said, "Hello Dobby."

Dobby pulled back beaming proudly, "What can dobby do for Harry Potter and his friends?"

Harry said, "Well Dobby, we kinda missed lunch today, and were wondering if you'd mind getting us some food."

Dobby shook his head, causing his bat-like ears to flap, "Mind? Dobby is more than happy to get food for Harry Potter and his friends." Dobby gathered a few other elves and they all instantly spread out around the kitchen, it didn't take long before a sumptuous meal of hot roast beef sandwiches, mashed potatoes, green beans, and (Harry's personal favorite) strawberry ice cream were set before them all. Everyone instantly began to dig into the meal.

Harry dipped his sandwich in a cup of Au Jus and Fred said, "You know if you want Harry we could slip Ron a few of our new tricks."

George added, "Yeah, we've got a few things that we haven't found cures for yet. There's this stuff we're working on called skiving snackboxes, they're supposed to make you ill so you can get out of class, but we haven't come up with an antidote yet."

Fred continued, "and it's not like it would be difficult to slip some to Ron, he'll eat anything that'll sit still long enough."

Ginny piped up with, "Or, we could just write to mum."

All three Weasley children shuddered at this, even Hermione's eyes widened at the idea and Harry gave an involuntary shudder, "Ginny, remind me to never piss you off."

Ginny gave him a pointed look, "If I have to remind you, that means it'll probably be too late to stop whatever the Hell it is you did that caused me to be angry in the first place so you'll already be screwed."

Harry scooped out a mouthful of potatoes and said, "True, but you never know. Reminding me often enough could prevent me from doing stupid things."

Ginny said, "Maybe, but I doubt it. It doesn't seem to have any effect on Fred and George."

George put a hand over his heart as though heart, "Now now dear sister. None of that, you know George and I are perfectly capable of following the rules."

Fred nodded, "Yeah, we only break the ones that get in the way of our having any fun."

Harry snorted with laughter and the others brightened to see him coming out of his funk. As they finished the meal they soon fell into their usual routine of laughing, joking, and telling stories. Fred, George, and Ginny regaled everyone with vastly humiliating anecdotes about Ron's childhood and soon everyone was holding their sides from the giggles. Once they were finished eating Harry found he felt much better, his only concern now was having to face the school after his outburst that morning. They finished the last of their ice cream and Dobby happily bowed them out of the kitchen (after making Harry promise to come visit him more often of course). Harry opened the door to the kitchen and stopped in shock.

Ron stood in the middle of the hallway starring nervously at the door and rocking back and forth on his heels as though trying to work up the courage to walk inside. The laughter instantly died as everyone set eyes on Ron who blushed sheepishly, but met Harry's eyes none-the-less. After a moment of incredibly awkward silence Ron said, "Harry mate, I'm" Ron spluttered slightly, "I'm sorry. I know money isn't important and I shouldn't care that you have all those galleons, but sometimes I just get so annoyed seeing Malfoy and all those other sods strutting around like they're the gods gift to the world, and having to walk around in second hand everything that I just get mad and well….." Ron trailed off clearly unable to find a way to express the final aspect of his apology.

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "Ron you're my best friend, and I love you like a brother, and I know it's annoying for you to be the youngest and always get pushed aside, but damn it Ron you've got to realize being the center of attention is an even bigger pain in the bloody ass. Everywhere I go I have people swarming up to me, shaking my hand, starring at me, asking me about this and that, I can hardly use the loo without it making the front page and it is bloody frustrating. I hate it!" The last part came out as a shout that caused the others to jump back as Harry continued, "there's nothing I want more than to be just a normal student here at school like everyone else. As far as money is concerned." Harry closed his eyes in pain and took a deep steadying breath, "it's like I said before Ron, yes I have a huge pile of gold in Gringotts, but money can never buy me the one thing I want most, the thing that _you"_ Harry spoke the word in a desperate pleading tone, trying to convey how truly fortunate Ron was as he pointed at his best friend, "Are lucky to have, a loving family. A warm, safe home were you have always been and will always be welcome. I would give every last sickle I have for that. And hearing you complain about something as bloody useless as money all the time is annoying. Plus, it's not far for you to say things like how nice it must be for me to have all this gold. I didn't ask for it, I don't want it, and I can't control that it's there. You need to accept it."

Harry shook his head and continued, "Ron, I know I'm not perfect, and I will never be perfect, and neither are you. But real friends accept each other as they are, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. So that is your choice. Either you're my best friend, and you accept everything about me and you don't care about money, or fame or any of that nonsense. Or you're not my friend and." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought back tears at his next words, "and we part ways here and now. So what's it to be?"

Ron nodded, "Harry mate I'm sorry, and you're right. I shouldn't care about money, or any of that stuff and I shouldn't of said that to you. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did when your name came out of the goblet and I should get my head out of my bloody ass long enough to see how much you hate being the center of attention. I'm sorry mate, it's just my mouth gets away from me sometimes and I don't always think things through. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

Ron took a deep breath and held out his right hand, "Can you forgive me?"

Harry looked suspiciously at Ron's hand before grinning as he reached forward to clasp it, pulling Ron into a one-armed hug as he did so, "course I do."

Harry stood back and cuffed Ron over the head as the taller boy gave a yelp of pain as Harry said, "Just don't do that again got it?"

Ron nodded, "got it." Then looked suspiciously at the rest of the group.

Ginny said, "I'll let it go this time Ronald, but you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll go straight to Mum."

Fred and George said, "yeah, and we'll make you the involuntary tester for everything we invent from now on."

George added pointedly, "And that certainly doesn't mean you won't find a few of our inventions hidden here and there amongst your things for the next few days."

Ron went slightly white and winced at the idea as he nodded saying ,"I understand and I'm sorry."

Neville said, "It's not us you need to make it up to, it's Harry."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "I know, and I will."

Harry nodded in acceptance and turned to walk back down the hall to Gryffindor tower with Ron and the others. It would take some time for Harry to truly forgive Ron, but this was a step in the right direction. The next few days were interesting to say the least, Fred and George had kept their word/threat and Ron spent the next few day hobbling around the common room in obvious discomfort due to a case of boils he now sported in several very private places. Despite the obvious difficulties Ron never complained about his boils (nor did he ask anyone to remove them). What's more Ron did everything he could to stick by Harry and help him in any way he could. Ron worked with Harry to research the next tri-wizard clue, and told off anyone who bad-mouthed Harry (or crowed about Cedric) when he was around.

Harry for his part was willing to forgive Ron, but at the same time he didn't want to make it too easy for his best friend to redeem himself. Finally, a week after the fight, it happened. Harry had another nightmare about his parents' deaths. Harry often had these dreams (the dementors presence in school last year had made the reoccurring nightmare much worse) and as usual Harry heard his mother's desperately pleading that Harry be spared while Voldemort simply laughed at her.

However, this dream was even worse than the others, this time Harry saw himself as Voldemort brandishing the wand and cackling at Lily's plight. Harry had felt sickened and miserable at the sound of his mother's voice, while at the same time he could feel the uncaring amusement Voldemort had felt when the Dark Lord had come to Godric's Hollow to kill the Potters'. Harry felt Voldemort's sense of glee and triumph at destroying someone he felt would be an enormous threat to him, and the thrill of achievement Voldemort had felt at believing that the Wizarding world would truly be his for the taking after tonight. As Voldemort cast the killing curse, Harry felt the joy that Voldemort had felt at knowing he was about to eliminate this barrier between himself and his destiny once and for all, then the utter disbelief and searing pain that had come immediately after (which caused Harry immense pleasure). However, the pain was great and Harry awoke screaming and feeling a sense of sick dread washing over him as Voldemort's emotions continued to play through him.

Harry bent over the bed and vomited as someone held him around the shoulders, "Get McGonagall now!" Once Harry's stomach was completely empty he started to shake with revulsion at the memory of the dream and could feel tears falling down his face and he started to heave with sobs. Someone pulled him into a hug, they were rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back and shoulders as Harry let out his grief and pain from the dream. The person began to sing to Harry, a soft warm tune that seemed somewhat familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. Harry wasn't even really aware of who this person was, he was so distraught, he didn't even register who was there, Harry just knew someone was offering him everything he needed right now and that was all that mattered to him.

After what seemed an eternity Harry heard a familiar voice ask, "What's going on? Mr. Weasley, what has happened to Mr. Potter?"

Harry involuntarily jerked his head up, sure enough Ron was there with him. Ron had been the one to hold him and comfort him, Ron had held his head back, and Ron had made sure someone had gone for help. Harry looked into his best friends eyes and nodded as he said, "Thanks."

Ron blushed embarrassedly, but didn't pull back, "Anytime." Harry leaned back into Ron, and found that no more was said, Harry had forgiven Ron completely and that one look had been enough for both of them to realize it. Harry stayed curled up next to Ron as he explained everything to McGonagall, he knew he looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. Harry wasn't willing to give up the comfort he had found, and he could tell by the look on Neville's face that the other boy would make certain no one else spoke of this again. McGonagall listened intently to Harry's explanation and cast a diagnostic charm on him to ensure he was in good health. Then she cleaned up the sick on the floor with a flick of her wand and said, "Very well Mr. Potter, I suggest you get some rest. You and Mr. Weasley are both excused from your first class tomorrow and if you have further episodes I want you to come to me right away understood?"

Harry nodded from the shelter of Ron's arms and settled himself back into bed, Harry felt himself shaking slightly with fear and shock from the dream, he found he didn't want Ron to leave, but was too afraid to ask him to stay. Ron sensed Harry's plight and instantly settled himself on Harry's bed without another word. Harry grinned as he felt himself start to drift off again, he knew he would never get to sleep without the comfort Ron was offering. Harry also knew that this night would change a great deal for the two of them, but Harry had his best friend and brother there with him right now, and he knew that Ron would always be there from now on, and that was the only thing mattered in the end.

As Harry drifted off he wondered ideally if Ron would ask to hear about Harry's dream, or if he would simply let Harry be and allow the other Harry to tell Ron what had happened in his own way. Harry found that he didn't care either way, Ron being here for him like this meant more to him then he could ever say and for that Harry would accept whatever stance Ron took on Harry's problems from now on because he knew how much the other boy had changed, and how much he truly valued Harry's friendship, and Harry found he felt the same way himself. And with those comforting thoughts Harry felt himself drop off to sleep comforted in the fact that whatever the next day brought his friends were he with him and they always would be.

The end


End file.
